Tangled Up in Me
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: Fanny has always been mean to guys, and one guy in particular. Will Patton like her back or will Chad sweep her off her feet? Chad/Fanny/Patton or 274/86/60


Hey everyone! I really wanted to do a 86/60 fic, before I update my 2/5 story. Because there is not a lot of 86/60 out there. When I heard this song I automatically thought of 86 cause she's all tough and this is something 86 would do. 60 just fit right in. **Warning** some 86/274 and Kissing!!!!

Time for the **Disclaimer**! I do not own KND or Tangled up in Me. If I did there would be soooo much more 2/5 86/60 and 1/362 also some 3/4!

* * *

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

"UGH!" I scream. Every boy in the Arctic Base ran for cover. When I'm in a bad mood, no one wants to be around, especially the guys. I stomp around looking for something to kick. Ha! The coke machine! _Wham! _I felt good kicking something and letting my anger out. I left late after my alarm clock didn't go off, and the C.O.O.L. B.U.S. had some air traffic with an Arctic Base transporter. I honked at it like 70 buhmilion times before it moved!

Patton chose just that moment to come walking down the hallway with a new recruit. A cute new recruit! And he had the gall to flirt with her, right in front of me!

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

I came up to him and slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled. My expression turn from anger to disgust that he didn't know. Anyway, I couldn't tell him, so I had to come up with something.

"You were blocking the way of C.O.O.L. B.U.S. with me on it, making me late, with that stupid Transporter!" I yelled. The recruit trembled beside him, and whispered to him.

"I'm scared Patty! Please hold my hand." I just about lost it. How dare she flirt with my Patton! She even called him Patty! I hit Patton.

"Just don't do it again!" I yell trying to not cry. I walk away, but not before I hear him say.

"Don't worry about 86 Alice; she's just mean to everyone."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

I really like numbuh 60, Patton, but I can't come out and say I do. He might not like me, actually he probably doesn't after the way he flirted with _Alice_! He doesn't get it. He's the guy I pick on more than anyone. The one I spend the most time with and everything else! How does he not get that I like him?

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

I went to the Cafeteria to get my mind off Patton. I grabbed a sloppy joe and a coke, and sat down. I was bored and my mind kept wondering to Patton. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone sitting down next to me.

"Hey Numbuh 86!" I turn to see Numbuh 274 sitting there.

"Hey Numbuh 274." I say listlessly. 274 frowns.

"Are you okay Numbuh 86?" He asks. I look at him, he looks concerned but I didn't want to tell him.

"I'm fine Numbuh 247." I settle on. He looks me in the eyes; I knew he didn't buy it. I sigh.

"It's just… I like this guy, but I know he doesn't like me back." I tell him. I brace myself, ready for him to burst out laughing. He doesn't though. He looks at me with a look of compassion and something else that I couldn't identify.

"Who would ever turn you down Fanny?" He asks moving from his seat. "You're smart, beautiful, intelligent." With every word, he moved closer and closer to me. Finally he was only an inch away. His face so close to mine. He looks me in the eyes.

"You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, I really like you." I close my eyes, not sure how to reply back. Before I could, he pressed his lips to mine. I heard a tray drop and a gasp.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

The kiss was hard and forceful. 274's hands went to my lower back to make the kiss deeper. I wasn't sure what to do. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It was nothing like I've ever experienced but it was plain and it hurt. After a few minutes, 274 broke the kiss. I look at him dazed. He smirks.

"See ya later Fanny." He pauses. "Numbuh 60, stop staring at 86 and get back to work!" He bellows. I turn to see a surprised Patton. I straighten up, still in shock that he's there.

_  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

"Um Numbuh 60, I didn't see you there. What are you doing there? Are you spying on me!" I start yelling. Patton shook out of his stupor.

"Of course not 86! Whatever would give you that impression? I was coming to ask why you were so mad at me this morning. Then I find you making out with our Supreme Leader! Is that how you got such a high position, by kissing our leader?" He yells. I cringe at his accusation. How could he think so low of me?

"Patton I would never do that and you know it!" I cried. A tear rolled down my face. I angrily brushed it away. "I don't even like Chad that! I was surprised at what he did as much as you are!"

"Save it Fanny!" Patton screamed. "I don't know why I even bother to come and talk to you." He didn't know he broke my heart right then.

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

"Then goodbye Patton!" I cried. My tears freely falling, I had to go now before he notices. I run out of the cafeteria. I don't stop running until I reached the launch pads. I still couldn't believe he thought I was like that! He really doesn't know me as well as he thinks. After crying for a while, I realize that I needed to go see Numbuh 362, Rachel, maybe she could help me with this!

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

I went to the Nurses Station, and when I was about to open the door, I heard voices inside. Listening closer I recognized it was Rachel and Patton! What are they talking about?

"I can't believe it Rachel, I just can't believe it. I mean I thought she liked me? But after today I don't think she likes me anymore." Patton cried. Who? Who didn't like him? How could someone not like him? He's perfect in everyway!

"Patton listen, are you sure you know the whole story? I mean you could have interpreted it wrong." Rachel asks.

"No I didn't! I saw it right before my very eyes, there could be know mistake. I lost her to him! I lost her!" Patton cries. I wanted to go hug him, tell him I love him and that girl is stupid for not seeing what she had. "The worst thing is, told me goodbye meaning she never wants to see me again!" Wait a sec! I told him goodbye. Is he talking about me?

"Look Fanny probably doesn't know you like her, so Chad went and swept her off her feet. You need to tell her before it's too late!" Rachel says.

"It's already too late! Chad has her now." Patton wept. No he doesn't, I wanted to shout. You do, you've always had! "I guess that's it then. I lost Fanny."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst in and yelled, "Patton no!"

Patton and Rachel jumped, surprised to see me.

"Fanny what are you doing here?" Patton questions. But I wasn't paying attention to what he said. He needed to know how much I care about him.

"Patton it's not too late! I don't love Chad, I love you!" I cried. I then realized what I had said and how I had come across. I blush in embarrassment. Patton looked at me in disbelief and Rachel was trying hard not to laugh.

"Is it true Fanny?" Patton asks. I nod. Patton moves closer to me.

"What about that kiss with Chad?"

"Chad is only a friend, and that kiss meant nothing to me." Patton kept moving closer to me. I notice that it was like the situation, before Chad kissed me.

"Good cause he'll never get you!" Then he kisses me.

__

Hey! Hey!

_Get tangled up in me_

_

* * *

_

Wow that was long! The longest one shot I've ever done. I hope you all like it! 86/60 rocks! :) Please Review and tell me if it's good or not. Remember, no flames but suggestions are nice! :P P.S. The Guy with the Aviator Hat will be updated either really late today or tomorrow. Cya!

In God We Trust,

Numbuh 145362


End file.
